the British Punisher
by the third legion45
Summary: summer before 5th year harry finds out something that was hidden from him. now with the help of a newly found family member harry wages war with dumbledore and voldemort. weasley bashing and order bashing
1. Chapter 2

Summer before 5th year

Harry was drop dead bored. His friends haven't replied to his messages and no one will tell him what was going on. With nothing but chores and more chores he was so bored he thought about trying to fly on his broom. "Nah, too risky.'' He thought. Harry walked down to the kitchen to see if he could get something to eat but the dursleys were waiting for him to make lunch. "Boy! After you are done making us lunch you will clean the basement. That will be your room form now on.'' His uncle boomed as harry laid their lunch on the table. He nodded silently and left to finish the dishes.

One hour later

Harry walked down the stairs into the basement. Flipping the light switch he looked about his new room. About thirty boxes sat in the corner and something covered with a tarp sat along the back wall. Harry walked towards the tarp and slowly pulled it off. Harry gasped as the tarp fell. A solid black 1969 **Pontiac GTO** with a white skull in the middle of the hood. Harry opened the door and looked inside. The seats were solid white with a black trim. Harry opened the glove box and found a letter.

 _Dear lily,_

 _I have found the man responsible for my family's death. I am going after him, if you're reading this then I am dead. Open the trunk and you will find dad's guns along with mine. Use them as you wish, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD THIS CAR GO TO PETUNIA! I will call you if I survive._

 _Love Frank Castle Evans_

Harry slowly folded the letter. The letter said that his mother had a brother. No one mentioned him, why? Harry looked around some more and found a phone. Turning it on, he saw one missed call. Harry hit call back and waited until someone picked up.

"Lily, after 17 years you finally call back!? Why did you call me?'' Came the unknown voice.

"Uh my mother is dead now who is this?'' harry replied.

"Who is this? How did you get this phone?''

"My name is Harry potter, son of Lily and James Potter now who is this?'' harry asked angrily.

"My name is Frank Castle Evans I am Lily and petunia's Brother.''

"My aunt never mentioned a brother nor my father's friends. Are you a wizard?"

" yes but I never attended Hogwarts.''

" where are you?''

"The us. if you are in my car then go the the trunk and press the tag inwards. a false bottom will pop out, tell me what you see.'' instructed Frank. Harry hopped out the car and walked toward the trunk. Upon reaching the trunk, harry pressed the tag in. the trunk popped open. Sitting in the trunk were any boys dream.

two m4s

three 357 magnums

sawed off shotgun

a crossbow

grenades

thousands upon thousands of rounds of ammo

and finally two colt 45 1911s with adapters and night sights


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Two weeks later

Albus Dumbledore sighed as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger started to argue again for the fifth time in the last hour. Molly was trying to convince Albus to bring harry earlier than planned. "Molly, Harry must stay at his relatives for another two months. '' He didn't tell her he wanted him weak and very easy to control. "Sirius! Bring me back my wand!'' Shouted Ginny Weasley. Sirius was in dog form running around the house with Ginny's "wand". Molly looked at what Sirius had in his mouth and started shouting at Ginny. "What are you doing with something like that young lady!?'' Ginny stopped chasing Sirius to talk with her mother, just as she was about say something an order member jumped out of the fireplace. "Albus! Harry just took off in a black car with a complete stranger!'' he shouted. What? Harry what are you getting yourself into? Where are you? Were the questions running through the headmasters mind.

With harry

Harry was tired, so tired he didn't even dream. After the conversation on the phone with frank, harry had been leaving the dursleys early every morning for the last two weeks and meeting one of franks FBI friends until he got in country.

 _Flashback one week earlier_

" _Sir, when is my uncle coming to the uk?'' harry asked with curiosity. The man who was training harry stopped and challenged, "If you can beat me in unarmed combat I will tell you everything in store for you.'' Harry nodded and snapped into a fighting stance that still confused his teacher. "Begin'' he said. As soon as the words had left his mouth the instructor was on the defensive. Harry threw a hook then while it was blocked a jab to the ribs. Seeing what harry was doing, the instructor launched himself sideways, avoiding the spin kick harry had launched at him. His instructor had found harry after he was finally cornered in the alley down the road. After that day, Harry threw himself into the training. Learning and mastering what he was taught faster than anyone thought possible. The agent finally regained the upper hand in the spar and landed a solid kick to Harry's rib cage. Harry rolled backwards and speared the man to the ground. Keeping one arm on his opponents throat Harry readied his fist for the knockout blow. "Do you yield?'' he asked quietly. The man struggled for a minute, but harry was not_ _giving up easily. "Yes.'' The man sighed. Harry helped him up and said cockily "what's next?'' the man smiled and said "gun training.''_

Flashback end

As harry hit his head on the pillow in the basement, he heard cursing and a crash. The dursleys left two minutes before to go to a play someone at Vernon's work invited them to. Instead of relying on magic, Harry grabbed the guns he had found in his car and loaded both with armor piercing rounds. Wandlessly shrinking his car he put it in his pocket along with his trunk and school supplies as he walked up the stairs silently. Harry peeked around the corner of the wall and saw three shadows walking up the stairs while four more waited in the living room. Harry silently cursed, he walked back down the stairs and grabbed one of the many flashbangs on his wall. Positioning himself he pulled the pin and rolled the grenade into the living room. "What was that?'' asked a voice that sounded an octave to high. Deciding not to kill them, he holstered the two pistols and drew a pair of brass knuckles. These thief's wouldn't know what hit them as the flashbang blinded the group and charged the one closest to him. Knocking out the first he swung for the second but missed and saw red sparks fly at him. "Shit!'' he cursed.

"hold your fire, hold your damn fire alastor!'' screamed a familiar voice. Remus lupin stepped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N guys I might have to change account name soon cause I'm going back to regular school so look for the same type of story under a different account. I might leave the name on my page I might l leave it as a review please if I change, follow the new story.

Chapter three

Remus lupin had volunteered to go and get Harry from the dursleys. Six people with him, so if there were any problems they could take care of it. As the members were entering the house Tonks knocked off a framed picture of the dursleys. She cursed as she repaired the picture and set it on the vanity next to the door. "You four stay down here and guard the door. You two will come upstairs with me.'' Said Remus. As we started up the stairs, I heard a slight ping and the sound of something being rolled. Remus turned around and saw what was rolling toward the group in the living room, Remus moved quicker toward the stairs. There was a groan of pain and then stunners were being thrown at a shadowy figure who wore baggy clothes. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire alastor!'' he shouted in fear for Harry's safety.

Remus took a step forward and approached the shadowy figure. "Hello Harry.'' He said calmly.

With Harry

Harry crouched near the kitchen wall and his bedroom door, thinking they might be death eaters using polyjuice potion. "What creature sat in Professor Lupin's office when we talked about my parents in third year?'' he questioned. Lupin looked shocked at Harry's question but recovered quickly. "Grindlyow!'' he shouted after he saw Harry raise his now visible wand. "Correct, Professor. Ten Points to Gryffindor." Harry replied sarcastically. Harry then pointed his wand at moody, "who impersonated you in my 4th year?'' he hissed. Moody looked at harry oddly before laughing and replying. "Barty crouch Jr. Good job Potter constant vigilance." Harry briefly smiled then looked at them fully. "So why are you here professors?'' he asked. Lupin was about to answer when a order member asked "How do we know that he is Harry Potter?''


End file.
